Numerous copolymers of all possible compositions and all possible applications are known. Depending on which of the many known monomers are copolymerized, the properties of the resulting polymer can be influenced. The amount in which the individual monomers are used in relation to other monomers plays a definite part in this respect. For example, ethylene/vinyl ester copolymers, ethylene/acrylic ester copolymers and also terpolymers of various compositions are known. Typical applications for such products are as textile finishing agents, paper coating agents, and binders for paints and adhesives. When using ethylene/vinyl acetate and ethylene/acrylic ester copolymers as pressure-sensitive adhesives it is necessary additionally to use tackifying resins. Such combinations have a tendency, however, to age and become brittle and the tackifying portion has a tendency to migrate into porous substrates.